Two way problem
by buhh
Summary: "-Não tenta entender as mulheres! Mulheres se entendem e elas se odeiam - disse Stiles observando as duas a certa distancia" NOT english, BUT english version coming short after I finish the portuguese version (which may take time). Rate M só por segurança.
1. Azul e laranja

1. Azul e Laranja

(ou o dia que Stiles resolveu ver o quadro completo)

_ Aquele não era ele. Definitivamente. Deitado ali na grama verde de uma clareira perto da antiga e carbonizada casa dos Hale, sob a frondosa copa de uma das várias árvores do bosque, Stiles pensava na insanidade e improbabilidade do fato que o fez ir até ali, se deitar de olhos fechados embaixo de uma árvore qualquer que pudesse abrigá-lo do sol de fim de tarde. Stiles Stilinski não gostava de ficar sozinho, detestava o silêncio mais do que quase tudo._

_ Havia poucas coisas que ele odiava, na verdade. Algumas delas eram o silêncio, a solidão e o tédio e a outra era aquele estereótipo de homens como Jackson Whittemore, que tinham ao seu lado uma mulher maravilhosa, mas a humilhavam e a desrespeitavam na primeira oportunidade, e por humilhação e desrespeito Stiles queria dizer traição._

"Pra ser sincero, nunca ouvi nenhum boato do Jackson já ter traído Lydia"

_E agora ele fazia parte desse seleto grupo de seres acéfalos que tanto lhe causava aversão, embora tenha sido completamente sem querer e nem um pouco premeditado._

_Talvez devesse pensar nisso como um todo, desde o início, e não como um fato isolado. Não dizem que conseguimos ver pequenos detalhes quando olhamos o quadro todo? Então, era isso o que ia fazer ver desde o início e o início era cerca de dois meses e meio atrás._

Stiles estava sentado em uma das várias mesas de tampo de madeira escura junto com Scott quando aquele ser perfeitamente esculpido sobre saltos incrivelmente altos e jaqueta de couro entrou na cantina. Foi inevitável não olhar com olhos arregalados e a maçã a meio caminho de ser mordida, um fato assustador por si só. Outro fato que, agora, parecia irreal era saber que conhecia a dona daquelas madeixas douradas e perfeitamente alinhadas por praticamente toda sua vida escolar. Claro que não naquela forma sólida de sensualidade e confiança e sim na forma gasosa de timidez e quase completa invisibilidade que cercava Erica Reyes.

Ele piscou várias vezes depois que ela saiu do seu campo de visão – _um pouco turvo depois daquela aparição, diga-se de passagem_ – tentando tirar da cabeça aquela imagem, mas ela parecia ter ficado gravada em suas retinas com ferro em brasa.

_Para Stiles foi quase como trair Lydia só pelo fato de achar, de pensar que Erica estava estonteantemente linda, embora ele e a ruiva nunca tivessem tido nada, aliás, se Lydia soubesse disso, dessa sensação soltaria a mais longa e sonora gargalhada, pelo simples fato de achar que ter qualquer tipo de relação, mesmo fictícia, com Stiles era ridícula. Pensamento que embrulhava o estômago do garoto toda vez que visitava a parte quase intocada de suas lembranças que envolviam Lydia Martin, ele gostava da ilusão de que um dia teria alguma chance._

_Na cabeça dele, Stiles nunca acharia nenhuma outra garota mais bonita do que Lydia. Não até ver Erica entrar naquela maldita cantina, naquela maldita manhã de quarta-feira, com aqueles malditos cachos loiros alinhados de forma quase divina e sair pela mesma porta que entrou sem nem olhar em sua direção, fazendo aquele maldito _toc-toc_ com os saltos a cada passo. Mesmo agora, ele ainda podia ouvir esse barulho infernal e, se lhe perguntassem, não saberia dizer se era incrivelmente irritante ou incrivelmente sexy. _

_Naquele momento, há dois meses, Erica 'Freaking' Reyes não passava de uma grande e fodida incógnita._

E então, naquela mesma quarta-feira à noite, Stiles estava com Lydia, Scott e Allison em uma coisa que parecia um encontro duplo, só que não era porque só tinha um casal ali, e não era ele e Lydia. A explicação-rápida-não-tão-rápida-assim era que na verdade os quatro estavam passando por muita coisa e quase nada disso envolvia ser um adolescente fazendo coisas normais de adolescente, como ter uma noite de lazer com amigos. Em um rinque de patinação.

- Um rinque de patinação? – foi tudo o que Lydia disse quando as portas do lugar se abriram. Com os braços cruzados no peito e passando a língua no interior da bochecha. Um gesto _tão _Lydia.

- Pois é, pessoalmente eu preferia cinema ou piquenique, uma coisa... Normal, mas eles – Stiles apontou para o casal feliz indo para as arquibancadas – decidiram que seria mais _discreto _invadir um ginásio à noite.

- "Discreto" – Lydia repetiu, fazendo aspas com os dedos e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

A dupla entrou no ginásio gelado seguindo os amigos, mas preferindo ficar a certa distancia da felicidade que emanava em ondas quase sólidas do casal. Não que fosse ruim Scott estar feliz e ter encontrado uma garota simpática, engraçada, doce e, ainda por cima de tudo como se fosse a cereja do bolo, bonita como Allison, mas Stiles preferia não ter isso esfregado na sua cara como lembrança de que o que ele queria estava ao seu lado e mesmo assim _tão_ fora de alcance.

- Dava pra ser mais gelado aqui? – disse a ruiva, esfregando os braços para depois terminar de amarrar os patins. Stiles vasculhou sua mochila atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse oferecer a menina. "_Por favor, nem que sejam luvas" _e achou um cachecol laranja de um tecido que não parecia lá muito quente "_é, podia ser pior."_

- Stiles... Eu to usando azul – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas – Laranja e azul? Não é uma boa combinação. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e como se Stiles, _Stiles Stilinski_, devesse saber sobre esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas são as cores dos Mets... – em toda a sua ingenuidade, ele não sabia que saber combinar cores era um pré requisito para uma boa conversa com Lydia Martin. Ela continuou olhando para ele como se dissesse "não vou usar isso, de jeito nenhum" – Ok, então.

"_Vai passar frio agora, desgraça" _e lhe ofereceu um barrinha de chocolate que ela pegou sem hesitar e sem nem ao menos dizer obrigado. Stiles respirou fundo e maneou a cabeça, pensando se este seria o melhor momento para tocar no assunto, mas ele era Stiles e sendo assim, às vezes, não parecia existir filtro para as coisas que ele falava.

- Está bem. Talvez laranja e azul não sejam o melhor – disse olhando fixamente para os patins enquanto os amarrava e nem sabia ao certo se ela prestava atenção, mas tinha quase certeza que não conseguiria olhá-la nos olhos enquanto falava – mas às vezes há outras coisas que você não imaginaria que combinam, acabam sendo a melhor combinação, sabe? Tipo... Duas pessoas juntas que ninguém imaginaria que ficariam juntos. Nunca. – e só então, quando já tinha terminado de ter uma overdose de palavras é que Stiles olhou para Lydia, esperando que talvez ela tenha registrado alguma coisa naquele cérebro tão pouco interessado no seu discurso.

- É... Eu entendo – disse a ruiva, com um olhar distante.

- Entende? - aquilo quase fez Stiles ter esperanças de que talvez e só talvez ela realmente entendesse algo dessa vez.

- Claro – ela o olhou nos olhos e então... – Eles são fofos juntos.

Stiles olhou na mesma direção que ela. Scott e Allison. Claro que ela estava falando deles e não _deles_. Essa era uma pergunta constante para ele, será que algum dia ela pensaria nele de outro jeito a não ser o garoto estranho e hiperativo que sentava atrás dela na aula de Biologia? Tudo o que Lydia fazia, tudo o que ela falava, todos os gestos e trejeitos dela deixavam claro que não e ele não aceitava que essa seria sempre a resposta para sua pergunta.

Era de conhecimento geral que Lydia Martin era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes de Beacon Hills High, seguida de perto por Stiles Stilinski. A bem da verdade, ninguém fazia a menor idéia de quem era "seguido de perto" por quem entre os dois. Simplificando as coisas, os dois eram inteligentes. Os dois brincavam de detetive nas horas vagas o que, ironicamente, era sempre e, o melhor, juntos. Fato extremamente apreciado pelo rapaz, diga-se de passagem. Mesmo assim, ver Lydia patinando como se tivesse feito aquilo por toda vida, deslizando sobre o gelo, fazendo piruetas e giros como se não pudesse, nem por um segundo, cair e quebrar o pescoço não foi exatamente fácil para Stiles que mal conseguia se equilibrar em cima dos patins.

_"Sério, como alguém consegue manter o equilíbrio em cima dessas laminas finas como papel? Não é de deus"_

Tudo estava assustadoramente bem, Lydia até estava sendo um pouco mais simpática com ele. Allison e Scott tinham sumido para deus sabe onde depois de Scott ter caído algumas – várias – vezes e Allison parecer ter uma paciência infinita. Quando, não mais do que de repente, Lydia começou a gritar. E gritar. _E gritar. _Allison e Scott voltaram a tempo de ver Lydia com lágrimas nos olhos e gritando como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida e um Stiles mais atordoado do que qualquer coisa, olhando para eles com cara de "que merda é essa?", mas durante todo o tempo em que ele a abraçava e Lydia gritava como se não houvesse amanhã, Stiles só conseguia pensar na fragilidade que a rodeava e a maciez de sua pele sob seu toque protetor. Embora ele soubesse que _agora_ não era exatamente o melhor momento para ter esse tipo de pensamento, não conseguia evitar sentir o perfume de lavanda que se desprendia daqueles cabelos ruivos e o fato de que os olhos da menina ficavam de um verde clarinho quando ela chorava.

Foi Scott que veio tirá-la dos braços do rapaz. Ele ficou em pé, observando boquiaberto, sem entender absolutamente nada dos últimos minutos, enquanto olhava Scott amparar a sua _amiga_ para fora do rinque, com uma mão em suas costas e lhe oferecendo o ombro para que ela escondesse o rosto enquanto chorava. Só quando os dois já estavam sentados em uma das arquibancadas da primeira fileira e Scott ajudava Lydia a tirar os patins, é que Stiles se deu conta que alguém o chamava hesitante.

- Stiles? Você ta bem? – era Allison com uma das mãos sobre seu ombro.

- É, acho que sim... – respondeu um pouco incerto.

Na verdade, pensou Stiles enquanto ele e Allison caminhavam em direção aos amigos, ele não sabia muito bem como se sentir e duvidava que alguém fizesse alguma ideia do que estava acontecendo até, efetivamente, acontecer. A única coisa que sabia, da qual tinha a mais profunda e absoluta certeza, é que não queria mais ver Lydia naquele estado frágil de porcelana chinesa. Nem Lydia, nem ninguém. O pior era saber que 70 kg de ossos e carne macia não poderiam fazer nada além de oferecer certo conforto.

Assim que os avistou, Scott deixou Allison cuidar de Lydia e foi falar com Stiles.

- Que aconteceu?

- E você acha que _eu_ sei? Num instante ela tava patinando, como uma ninfa do gelo ou sei lá o que e no outro tava gritando, agachada no chão que nem uma lunática – finalizou passando a mão pelos cabelos, em um ato frustrado. Era frustrante não saber o que estava acontecendo. Chegava a ser irritante.

- No chão... – disse Scott olhando ao redor – aonde?

- Por aqui, eu acho – disse já caminhando em direção ao pedaço de chão que havia ficado completamente sem gelo depois que Lydia esfregou.

Os dois se entreolharam com expressões sérias, cada qual com sua teoria do que quer que fosse que tivesse feito Lydia gritar daquele jeito, mas nenhum deles falou alguma coisa. Nesse meio tempo, Lydia havia adormecido com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas de Allison, encolhida como um feto no banco fino, enquanto a amiga lhe acariciava os cabelos. Allison os olhou apreensiva quando chegaram perto, colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios pedindo silêncio, os dois se limitaram a fazer um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Ela demorou uma eternidade pra cair no sono – ela ainda alisava os cabelos da amiga – levou um tempão até que eu conseguisse acalmá-la.

- Por quê? – a pergunta voou da boca de Stiles antes que ele pudesse impedir.

- Ela ficou repetindo algo sobre o tio do Derek estar embaixo do gelo... Vivo – ela olhou para eles, a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada que ela já tivesse ouvido nos últimos tempo.

- Allison, não é engraçado, essa possibilidade é... Aterrorizante.

- Claro que é, Scott! Porque ele ta _morto_ – o sorriso dela se esvaiu por completo quando olhou para os rostos impassíveis dos amigos – né?

Os três se olharam em silêncio por quase um minuto, sem saber no que acreditar. A única coisa que sabiam... Não, que _Stiles_ sabia era que Lydia era uma das garotas mais mimadas da face da terra e que não se podia acreditar em muita coisa do que ela dizia. Era bem possível que ela tivesse dito isso, ter usado o nome de Peter Hale só para chamar atenção. Talvez achasse que as pessoas não estavam mais interessadas no que ela fazia ou deixava de fazer, talvez estivesse se sentindo deixada de lado. No entanto, usar o nome de Peter era baixo até para Lydia.

Era difícil para Stiles admitir esse lado da personalidade de Lydia, mas ele não era idiota e sabia que quando se ama alguém, ama-se por completo – por mais defeitos que a pessoa possa ter e mesmo que ela tenha cometido todos os erros do mundo. E Lydia tinha tantos defeitos quanto erros que tinha cometido.

(Stiles nunca ia esquecer o dia que a conheceu – e essa era a memória de Lydia que era guardada em um caixa de vidro em cima de um pedestal dourado na mente de Stiles, pelo simples fato de ser a primeira vez que a viu na vida. Não devia ser mais do que oito horas da manhã, ele e Scott brincavam na areia do parquinho no pátio da escola, quando uma garotinha de vestido azul, sapatos de boneca pretos e uma trança ruiva escoltada por dois adultos que certamente eram seus pais – os dois com feições duras como pedra era claro que tinham acabado de ter uma discussão a caminho da escola da filha – entrou no pátio do colégio. A menina não segurava a mão nem da mãe nem do pai, em vez disso, segurava as alças da mochila branca enquanto caminhava com a cabeça baixa chutando uma pedrinha.

- Lydia. – chamou seu pai com toda a altivez e dignidade que um terno risca-de-giz poderia aplicar a alguém – Seus sapatos são novos. Comporte-se.

- Comporte-se! – reforçou a mulher de nariz reto e queixo fino do outro lado da filha.

Stiles viu a menina levantar a cabeça com um olhar atrevido e suspirar pesadamente antes de dar um ultimo chute na pedra, fazendo-a voar dois metros a sua frente. Esse pequeno gesto desencadeou uma nova discussão fervorosa – aos sussurros – entre os dois adultos, cada um de um lado de Lydia, cada um culpando o outro pela falta de obediência da filha. O trio passou pelos meninos no pátio da escola na hora em que a menina colocava as mãos sobre os ouvidos discretamente e rolava os olhos.)

Scott se adiantou na direção da menina adormecida, mas Stiles o parou.

- Deixa que eu a levo pra casa, moro mais perto dela mesmo. – ele a pegou do banco, Allison pegou a bolsa de Lydia, e a levou para o jipe.

Allison engatou o braço na alça da bolsa e deitou o banco do carona do jipe o máximo que pode, colocou a bolsa de Lydia no chão em frente ao assento e deu um passo para o lado, dando espaço para que Stiles pudesse acomodar Lydia no banco com cautela, tomando especial cuidado para não bater a cabeça da garota no carro e então entrou no lado do motorista. Ele não sabia exatamente onde ela morava, apenas que morava mais perto dela do que Scott ou Allison.

Ele rodou devagar pelas ruas próximas a sua, mas nenhuma daquelas casas parecia ser a residência de uma mãe solteira bem de vida com uma filha adolescente. Na verdade, todas elas pareciam iguais com gramados verdes idênticos, a entrada de carros iguais umas as outras – com sutis diferenças – e aqueles anões de jardim bizarros que as pessoas colocavam gorros de papai noel durante o natal. Stiles andou por mais ou menos meia hora – na qual ele viu coisas estranhas deixadas ou esquecidas nos quintais, o menos bizarro era um quintal ainda enfeitado com renas e luzes natalinas, embora já fosse meio do ano. Ele fez uma cara de confusão, com a boca aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas, e tentou continuar olhando mesmo depois de dobrar a esquina.

No banco ao lado, Lydia se mexeu embaixo do casaco que Stiles havia tirado e feito de cobertor. Só de birra, ele tinha colocado o cachecol laranja, que a garota tinha recusado tão veementemente, dobrado na altura do pescoço dela, onde o casaco não cobria direito. Ele sorriu, como uma criança que faz uma travessura mesmo sabendo que será repreendida. _"AHÁ!"_. Só faltou mesmo dar um soco no ar.

_"Melhor achar essa casa logo antes que ela acorde e tenha um surto psicótico por causa desse cachecol."_

Ele achou que deveria ter perguntado a um dos amigos a localização da casa dela. _"Eles poderiam ter me dito, também!", _mas não lhe passou pela cabeça que a vizinhança fosse um labirinto de casas idênticas. Lydia se mexeu novamente no banco, dessa vez com mais vigor e, para total e absoluto pavor do rapaz, desta vez ela realmente acordou, sua mão voou direto para o pescoço. A ruiva se espreguiçou e tateou a altura do colo onde estava o cachecol com uma mão, sem abrir os olhos.

- Stiles! – ela chamou em tom de aviso.

- Sim, Lydia querida? – ele respondeu com a cara mais inocente que conseguiu fazer, tirando os olhos da rua por dois instantes para olhá-la.

- Stiles, eu to vest... Ah, esquece – e jogou o cachecol no rapaz antes de acrescentar – Dobra na próxima esquerda, segue reto por duas quadras e dobra a direita. É uma casa branca de dois andares e portão azul claro.

- Tenho cara de chofer agora? – ele retrucou ao que Lydia lhe lançou um olhar atrevido e uma sobrancelha erguida a guisa de resposta.

Eles se encaram por um momento, Lydia de braços cruzados sobre o peito e um olhar de criança teimosa e Stiles segurando o volante com tanta força para não rir da cara dela que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Ok, então talvez eu esteja um pouco perdido – ele admitiu, virando na rua que ela tinha lhe indicado enquanto a garota o encarava com um olhar vitorioso – mas você não pode me culpar! As casas são todas iguais com jardins iguais, até os malditos anões são iguais! Só tem um mercado em Beacon Hills, é isso? – disse ele olhando comicamente sério pela janela.

Lydia deu de ombros olhando para fora da janela enquanto os postes de luz deixavam o asfalto listrado de preto e amarelo e iluminando o interior do carro a intervalos cadenciados.

Se havia uma coisa que Lydia não gostava era de conversar com pessoas com as quais ela não tinha assunto. E Stiles era uma delas, não que não gostasse – suportasse – o rapaz, mas nunca soube do que falar com ele. Ia falar sobre o que, exatamente? Teoria evolutiva? Química? Fórmulas matemáticas e físicas complicadíssimas? Talvez devesse mencionar que sabia da paixonite dele por ela desde a sua sexta série. É, seria uma conversa bem animada. Por alguma razão ainda não descoberta pela ciência, Lydia tinha quase certeza de que Stiles não a julgaria se começasse a falar sobre qualquer coisa mais complicada do que o típico e rotineiro drama adolescente de cada dia.

Quando ela já estava quase tomando fôlego para puxar assunto, Stiles estacionou o carro indicando que tinham chegado. Ele saltou do jipe, passou pela frente do carro, abriu a porta de Lydia e lhe ofereceu a mão como se ela fosse uma dama da antiguidade que precisasse de ajuda para desembarcar da carruagem e ele fosse realmente um chofer.

_"Ok, dá pra gente brincar de ser cinderela de vez em quando" _pensou Lydia aceitando a ajuda

Uma sucessão de fatos ajudou na cena seguinte. A altura do jipe, a altura dos saltos dela, o fato de que ela ainda estava meio sonolenta e um pouco da própria força de vontade de Stiles, mas o fato é que Lydia enroscou o salto no cinto de segurança e caiu, porém Stiles estava lá para servir de amortecedor na queda dela. Eles caíram na calçada de pedra em frente à casa da menina, o tempo que seu cérebro levou para processar aquela informação foi suficientemente longo para Stiles levantar, com toda a calma do mundo e ajudá-la a se levantar também.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou ele, batendo as mãos nas pernas tentando limpar a roupa.

-... Sim, claro! – ela respondeu, tinha ralado o joelho e a palma de uma das mãos, mas só foi ver quando também tentava espanar as roupas, embora tivesse aterrissado em cima de um carpete humano conhecido como Stiles.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para as mínimas gotinhas de sangue na palma da mão dela. É claro que estava doendo, mas Lydia era muito orgulhosa para admitir.

- Então, tchau. – falaram ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos dois fazia a menor idéia do que dizia a etiqueta em uma situação destas.

_A claridade foi-se esvaindo sob as pálpebras do rapaz e trazia consigo o fim de tarde, portanto Stiles resolveu que já era tarde o suficiente para ir embora, tinha saído às quinze horas do colégio, quando as aulas terminaram e estava na clareira desde então, já deveria ser umas seis horas da tarde. Ele passou o dia todo pensando, tentando achar solução para um problema que ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como resolver._

_Stiles sentou na grama, pegou a mochila que estava usando como travesseiro e se encaminhou para o jipe. Aquele pedaço de ferro velho pensou Stiles com carinho. Ele jogou a mochila no banco do carona e bateu a porta do motorista enquanto girava a chave na ignição fazendo o carro se sacudir como um velho resmungão que acabara de ser acordado. O rapaz tinha aquele jipe desde o meio do segundo ano do ensino médio, quando completou dezesseis anos e desde então ele e o velho jipe eram inseparáveis. Ele trabalhou o ano anterior inteiro, sem gastar um centavo para poder comprar aquele carro de personalidade forte e de uma presença que não passava despercebida. O problema é que ninguém dava a menor bola pra isso, todos o achavam feio, velho e enferrujado._

"Enferrujado, tudo bem. Velho e feio, não."_ Pensou ele dando tapinhas quase carinhosos no painel enquanto dirigia de volta para a cidade e sua casa, onde ele tomaria um banho, faria um lanche e muito provavelmente ficaria jogando vídeo game até seu pai levantar e o arrastar para o quarto pela orelha._

**N/A:** ... eu escrevi uma coisa. Então... Primeiro capítulo dessa _coisa, _se parecer estranho, é por que eu precisei usar uma cena da série e não pareceu se encaixar direito, mas... é. Aproveitem \o/. (só lembrando que esta cena em particular é a do rinque de patinação e ela **não **me pertence ._.)


	2. Diferenças

2. Diferenças

(ou vulcões de hormônios, pensamentos incoerentes e decisões erradas)

Três dias depois da horrível experiência no rinque, Stiles e Scott entraram na sala de química ainda rindo e com as mochilas penduradas em um ombro e foram se sentar em seus lugares de costume, o que queria dizer que Stiles sentava na última bancada de quatro lugares junto com Scott. Porém hoje o Sr. Harris, sendo o filho da mãe cretino que era, propôs que eles fizessem duplas para fazer algum trabalho que Stiles não estava prestando atenção, pois nesse momento Erica entrou atrasada na aula, interrompendo a explicação do professor.

O dia poderia ter terminado aí mesmo para Stiles agora que ele já tinha aquela imagem na cabeça.

Erica com sneackers pretos, calça jeans skinny escura, uma regata branca e algo que parecia uma jaqueta de couro, só não era uma pelo fato de ser azul e ter metade do comprimento de uma jaqueta normal. Stiles pegou o livro de química e colocou em baixo da mesa quando ela sentou junto a Isaac na primeira bancada da fila.

- Cara, que ta fazendo? – perguntou Scott aos sussurros, depois de ver a expressão preocupada de Stiles, ele caiu na gargalhada.

- Sr. McCall – foi tudo o que Harris se limitou a dizer.

- Desculpa – pediu dirigindo-se ao professor que fez um gesto com a mão como se espantasse uma mosca – Stiles, sério?

- Véi... – ele pigarreou assumindo uma expressão de quem explica a uma criança como os bebes são feitos – Eu achava que, como um alfa viril e másculo – seu tom tinha uma nota de deboche, notou Scott – você mais do que ninguém entenderia que certas coisas não podem ser controladas. Naturalmente, _essa_ é uma dessas coisas!

- Eu sei! – respondeu quando conseguiu parar de rir – Mas... Mas e a Lydia?

- Não é como se desse pra escolher pra quem **ele** vai dar saudações – Stiles disse indicando a mesa com os olhos quando falou "ele".

Mas e a Lydia? Aquela pergunta ficou na cabeça do rapaz durante boa parte do dia. Lydia era, sem dúvida, bonita, mas não era, em nenhum aspecto, como Erica. Lydia tinha um jeito de menina, às vezes – raras vezes – doce e tantas outras vezes atrevida, gostava de atenção e de ter sua beleza apreciada. Era inocente quando lhe convinha e transparecia ingenuidade quando queria se fazer de desentendia – artimanha muito utilizada para afastar possíveis pretendentes indesejáveis – curiosamente seus olhos ficavam verdes tão claro quanto grama recém cortada quando fazia isso e estava sempre vestida com roupas românticas e estampas florais ou lisas, geralmente em cores claras. Por outro lado, Erica era feroz, o tipo de espírito livre que não se deixa subjugar pelos conceitos pré-estabelecidos da sociedade. Os cabelos loiros, mesmo que alinhados, tinham um tom de selvageria quase sensual e ela parecia sempre saber exatamente quais seriam as conseqüências de seus atos e isso não queria dizer, em absoluto, que ela deixasse de fazer qualquer coisa. Espontaneidade era seu segundo nome desde a lua cheia.

- Então – Harris bateu a mãos – ao trabalho! – e Scott se levantou, levando a mochila junto.

- Hey, hey, hey aonde você vai? – perguntou Stiles segurando a outra alça da mochila.

- Você não ouviu? É para formarmos duplas.

- Sim e a sua dupla sou eu – disse puxando a mochila do amigo.

- Não, é a Allison.

- Não, eu.

- Allison.

- Stiles.

- Allison.

- Stiles... Ah, foda-se – e largou a mochila fazendo Scott perder o equilíbrio e quase cair.

- A gente se vê depois – disse já se afastando.

- Não se preocupe em voltar – retrucou fingindo estar bravo enquanto jogava as costas contra o encosto da cadeira e cruzava os braços.

Mas e a Lydia?

_Mas e a Lydia?_

_**Mas e a Lydia?**_

Stiles amava Lydia. Stiles amava Lydia? Por quê? Depois das séries iniciais – onde qualquer criança é igual à outra – a garota tinha parado de lhe dirigir a palavra, até mesmo "oi" ela não lhe dava mais. Eles não conversavam mais, exceto quando estavam com Allison e Scott e mesmo assim a ruiva parecia fazer uma força enorme para falar com ele sobre o que quer que fosse. Então, por que ele ainda a amava? Por que ele se dava ao trabalho de gastar energia criando esperanças sobre algo que, agora ele percebia não se concretizaria?

- Oi Stiles – falou uma voz baixa, quase aveludada, perto do rapaz.

- Hey, Erica – respondeu nervoso tirando os olhos da nuca ruiva a duas bancadas de distancia – Não te vi chegar.

- É claro que não – ela murmurou olhando na mesma direção que o rapaz e depois retirando seus livros e caderno da bolsa grande que usava como mochila.

Stiles fingiu não ouvi-la, mas a verdade é que tinha escutado aquelas palavras como se tivessem sido ditas direto em seu ouvido. Havia uma quantidade tão grande de tristeza em suas palavras que ninguém seria capaz de adivinhar que foi Erica quem as proferiu, Stiles não acreditaria se não as tivesse ouvido sair dos lábios cheios da garota. O rapaz se pegou observando-a enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas em cima da mesa, abria o caderno e escrevia algo, uma nota talvez.

Uma mecha loira de seu cabelo que fazia parte do que seria uma franja, se desprendeu do resto e foi escorrendo pela lateral de seu rosto. Não houve tempo para Stiles pensar antes de agir, quando percebeu já estava com a mão esticada para arrumar o cabelo da garota, mas Erica colocou a mecha atrás da orelha sem olhar para ele, porém notou a mão do rapaz parada no ar quase instintivamente.

_ "Na real, foi instintivamente, já que duas vezes por mês ela enlouquece"_

Os dois ficaram se encarando por dois segundos, Erica analisando o que Stiles estava prestes a fazer e Stiles pensando porque demônios estava fazendo o que estava fazendo, deveria ser assustador para uma garota se surpreendida desse jeito. _"Uma garota normal, talvez."_ Ele abaixou a mão devagar sob o olhar atento de Erica.

- Então...

- Então? – ela repetiu em tom de pergunta, ainda o seguindo com os olhos.

- Então! – ele sorriu sem graça, não havia nada de útil em sua cabeça no momento que pudesse falar com Erica – Ah! Bonita roupa?

- Obrigada – ela sorriu antes de responder e virar para o caderno novamente.

_ "Sério? Roupa bonita? Valeu cérebro, valeu mesmo, muito útil da sua parte" _Stiles pensou jogando o caderno em cima da mesa com amargura.

No meio da aula, Lydia virou-se na cadeira para falar com Allison na bancada de trás, com Scott ao seu lado. Lydia mesmo estava sentada com uma garota de cabelos cheios e aparelho que se chamava Kelly? Catherine? Algo parecido, não que ela precisasse lembrar este nome depois de hoje, provavelmente nunca mais a veria e certamente não se lembraria da moça no outro dia. A garota era inteligente, sem dúvida – ou Lydia não a teria escolhido como dupla – mas quase não falava e quando o fazia, falava demais e sobre coisas sem sentido. Infelizmente, faltavam-lhe habilidades sociais.

De qualquer modo, a ruiva limpou a garganta antes de falar com Allison e também para chamar atenção para si, já que a outra estava conversando aos sussurros em meio a risadinhas com Scott.

- Lydia! – ela exclamou a sombra de um riso ainda nos olhos.

- Allison! – imitou Lydia dando um sorriso amarelo – Já terminou? Que bom, por que eu precisava mesmo falar com você sobre hoje à noite.

- Hoje à noite? – ela perguntou, olhando de Lydia para Scott como se dissesse com o olhar "desculpa, Lyds, hoje não vai dar".

- Hoje-à-noite! – ela falou pausadamente entre os dentes como se dissesse "hell no, nem fodendo, a gente combinou semana passada".

Scott olhava de uma para a outra sem entender nada. O que Scott e todos os outros homens não entendem é que mulheres – e principalmente duas garotas adolescentes – tem um dialeto inteiro que só elas conhecem e tem o incrível poder de se entender só pelo olhar.

- Lyds, hoje não dá, combinei com o Sco... – Allison começou, pensando que talvez o receptor da amiga estivesse quebrado, mas Lydia não estava mais escutando, sua boca tinha se aberto levemente, a deixando com um leve ar chocado.

Era sempre um choque ver Stiles interagindo com outras garotas, não por que gostasse dele, mas por que gostava de ser paparicada e ter alguém sempre atrás dela e ocupando lugares vagos – como quando ela queria ir a algum lugar e ninguém mais queria ir, sempre tinha Stiles – era sempre a ela que ele fazia rir com piadas idiotas e caras e bocas. Não Erica Reyes. No entanto ela compreendia que ele, eventualmente, a esqueceria e partiria para outra mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ela preferia que fosse mais tarde. Além de amizade, ela não nutria por ele nenhum sentimento, mas sendo um vulcão de hormônios, pensamentos incoerentes e decisões erradas que eram todas as garotas de dezesseis anos, Lydia não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de ciúmes. Não, não. Ter ciúmes implicaria em ter sentimentos por ele. Aquilo era possessão.

- Oi! Lydia? – ela escutou Allison a chamar quando conseguiu sair do transe.

- Quê? – respondeu agressivamente como se fosse Allison ao lado de Stiles e não Erica.

- Desculpa Lyds, mas não vai dar pra ir hoje – ela repetiu e parecia realmente sentir muito.

- Ah ta... Não, tudo bem – respondeu a ruiva sentindo-se meio aérea.

Ela virou para frente de novo para continuar a responder as perguntas de química junto com a-garota-que-não-sabia-o-nome, mas o ar a sua volta pareceu congelar e sua garganta fechou quando ela deu de cara não com os olhos castanhos e naturalmente grandes de sua parceira e sim com os olhos claros e pequenos de Peter. Ele abriu um sorriso perverso para ela e acenou com a mão que não segurava a caneta. Lydia ficou encarando-o com olhos arregalados e a respiração presa no peito. Era aterrorizante continuar tendo visões de um homem que ela só conhecia por nome e que sabia estar morto.

- Hum... Lydia? Por que ta me encarando? – perguntou a menina sem nome.

- O quê? – ela piscou e estava tudo normal de novo, ela olhou pra trás só para ver Allison e Scott observando-a atentos – Desculpe, eu... Eu não dormi direito, acho que tava sonhando acordada... Ahm – ela franziu a testa tentado lembrar o nome da garota.

- Frey – a garota respondeu friamente.

- Ok, certo – e sorriu sem jeito.

Quando o sinal tocou Lydia e Frey foram entregar seu questionário. Harris não teria trabalho para corrigi-lo, pois Lydia estava positivamente certa de que estava tudo correto. Ela saiu da sala em uma conversa animada com Frey, descobriu que a menina na verdade era legal e só estava nervosa e tímida junto com Lydia, depois que Frey descobriu que ela era que nem qualquer garota do ano delas relaxou o suficiente para Lydia perceber que ela tinha um lado engraçado e simpático. Frey era um pouco excêntrica, é verdade, mas suas crenças e palpites sobre uma coisa e outra eram sempre divertidos. Era bom ter uma pessoa que não estava sempre tensa e que lhe escondia verdades, como Allison, para conversar, as conversas eram leves e livres de preocupações. Frey se despediu e foi para seu armário que curiosamente ficava no final do corredor e Lydia se encaminhou para o seu próprio armário que, curiosamente, ficava do lado de Scott.

- Lydia, o que tinha hoje à noite? – ele perguntou abrindo o armário que ficava ao lado de Stiles e não havia nenhuma novidade nisso.

- Nada... – ela respondeu displicente selecionando livros para a próxima aula.

Stiles curvou as costas para trás a fim de olhar Lydia com uma sobrancelha erguida igual a Scott.

- É sério, só uma noite normal com a minha melhor amiga, fazendo coisas normais de melhores amigas – ela disse enquanto olhava a mochila onde guardava as coisas, quando levantou os olhos, os dois rapazes tinham sorrisinhos idênticos – e nenhuma dessas coisas envolve nós duas de biquíni brigando na beira da piscina. – finalizou batendo a porta do armário de ferro.

- Estão desperdiçando uma ótima oportunidade! – gritou Stiles para as costas da garota que lhe mostrou o dedo do meio.

Os dois riram e se apressaram pelo corredor para a próxima aula. Foi um dia chato para Stiles, não havia grandes novidades sobre... Nada, basicamente. Parecia um dia tedioso normal em Beacon Hills antes de começar a sair lobisomem de tudo quanto era canto da cidade. Era trágico e apavorante, sim; mas também era cheio de adrenalina e ação.

Quando as aulas finalmente acabaram, Stiles saiu do colégio acompanhado de Scott, Allison e, obviamente, Lydia. O rapaz tinha que agradecer Allison por ter entrado na escola e se tornado amiga de Lydia quase instantaneamente e também não poderia deixar de agradecer a Scott por está-la namorando.

_"Vou comprar ossinhos e uma coleira nova pra ele"_ pensou acenando em despedida para os amigos e dirigindo-se para o jipe.

No caminho para a casa ele parou em um posto para reabastecer o carro. Estava parado ao lado do jipe, enchendo o tanque e assoviando uma música qualquer quando viu no reflexo da janela do carro Erica saindo da loja de conveniência abrindo uma lata de refrigerante, apenas de shorts e blusinha branca com os cabelos amarrados em um coque frouxo. Stiles a olhou curioso e confuso. Ela não estava assim na escola e, além disso, estava a pé e ele de carro. É claro que sendo uma loba, Erica não precisava de um carro para chegar em casa mais rápido do que ele. De repente a garota parou, ergueu os olhos da latinha que abria, Stiles estreitou os olhos, então ela o olhou tão subitamente que ele deu um passo para trás, espantado.

_"Holy shhhh... Ela tem que parar com isso"_

- Hey Stiles – acenou precipitando-se na direção do garoto.

- Oi – ele acenou antes de colocar a bomba de gasolina no seu lugar de origem – o que faz aqui? _Como_ você chegou aqui?

- Eu moro a duas quadras daqui, na verdade. E eu vim correndo – respondeu segurando os canudinhos entre os dentes e encolheu os ombros como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- _Isso_ eu sei – falou encostando-se ao carro – mas você não veio correndo pela avenida, certo?

– Óbvio que não! Corri pelos becos, é bem fácil passar despercebida por lá. – ela deu um sorriso com o canto da boca, como uma criança travessa.

- Claro, também é bem fácil de levar um tiro ou seja lá o que for que acontece nos becos – retrucou.

- Obrigada por se preocupar, de verdade – disse andando de costas e o olhando – mas eu acho que você vai descobrir que não precisa – e sorriu antes de virar e sair correndo, deixando a latinha de refrigerante em cima do carro.

- É, é. Já sei – pegou a latinha de refrigerante de cima do capô do jipe, havia um papel grudado na lata com a própria água que escorria dela, a tinta da caneta já estava começando a borrar, mas Stiles conseguiu ler o numero que, muito provavelmente, era o telefone de Erica.

Stiles sorriu. Certamente não era o primeiro numero de celular de uma garota que ele recebia, mas podia afirmar que este era o primeiro que ele _queria_ receber. Ele olhou para a rua por onde ela saíra correndo, mas já não havia vestígios de Erica, então ele pegou o celular e gravou o numero dela nele e depois o guardou no bolso novamente antes de entrar no carro e voltar para casa.

"Aqui estamos"_ pensou Stiles estacionando o jipe a uns bons 5 metros do lugar que costumava usar como entrada para a clareira. Recentemente, ele havia descoberto que gostava de caminhar enquanto pensava, assim como gostava do ar fresco e da tranqüilidade da clareira, ali ninguém o incomodava e seu celular quase nunca tinha sinal, o obrigando a ficar em posições bem desconfortáveis quando queria acessar a internet ou mandar uma mensagem._

_ Ele pegou o celular e o olhou seu reflexo na tela escura. Tinha olhos em tom de canela e os cabelos de um castanho não muito escuro, espetados em todas as direções. E muitas pintas. Sério, _muitas. _Apesar disso, gostava do que via, na maioria das vezes. Então apertou na tecla do celular fazendo-o ligar a tela, Stiles foi direto para a galeria de fotos e ficou olhando as imagens que tinha de Erica. A primeira era ela deitada na grama de um parque da vizinhança, com as folhas verdes das arvores espalhadas ao seu redor, de olhos fechados e os cabelos loiros em volta de sua cabeça, esparramados como mel, parecia adormecida exceto pelo sorriso no rosto, como se soubesse que estava sendo observada. Depois vinha a foto que era seqüência desta, meio fora de foco, mas dava para perceber que era ela tentando arrancar o celular da mão de seu fotógrafo._

_ Stiles deu um suspiro pesado e deixo a mão cair do lado do corpo, fazendo o aparelho quicar no chão e rolar umas duas vezes antes da parar a alguma distancia. Talvez se não tivesse anotado o numero dela naquele dia, nada disso teria acontecido. Stiles esfregou as mãos no rosto e passou uma mão pelos cabelos. Inferno, por que não colocou a latinha no lixo sem pensar duas vezes? Sem nem olhar, mas não ele a pegou e ainda por cima teve que girá-la nas mãos só para ver o telefone além da marca gravada em letras garrafais – _Fanta – _na lata._

Ele chegou em casa alguns minutos mais tarde e não estranhou que o lugar estivesse com as luzes apagadas e sem vida, era seguro dizer que seu pai ainda estava na delegacia àquela hora. O rapaz jogou a mochila no sofá enquanto ligava as luzes por todo o caminho até a cozinha e fez um sanduíche com todas as coisas que um rapaz de dezesseis anos merece – e todas as coisa que havia na geladeira, desde salada até Doritos Dippas French Onion – e foi para o quarto com o pensamento vagando entre dormir, jogar vídeo game, ficar na internet ou assistir televisão.

_"Ah... Tantas opções"_ Stiles decidiu primeiro terminar o lanche antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Estava nas mordidas finais do sanduíche quando escutou um barulho vindo da janela, ele olhou alarmado, a parte de madeira que segurava o vidro da janela tremia e a tranca estava se mexendo, mas parou tão subitamente quanto começou.

E começou de novo.

E parou.

E começou de novo e parou e começou e parou.

Ficou assim por uns 5 minutos, tempo suficiente para Stiles não identificar aquilo como uma ameaça a sua vida, ele limitou-se a ficar deitado na cama encarando a janela com uma expressão entediada enquanto jogava o ultimo pedaço de pão na boca. Quando a janela não voltou a se mexer, Stiles levantou e estendeu a mão para a tranca, chegando perto o suficiente para ver a parte de cima do telhado da varanda e Erica. Erica?

- O que, em nome de deus, você está fazendo aqui? – ele disse abrindo a janela – e quando digo _aqui_ quero dizer 'Hey Erica, tem porta nessa casa sabia?'

- Sai da frente – ela o empurrou para o lado, depois sentou no batente da janela com as pernas para dentro do quarto – belo quarto, aliás.

- Obrigado, eu acho? – ele coçou o queixo – O que faz aqui mesmo? Não que eu não esteja imensamente honrado com a sua presença, o que obviamente eu to, mas... É.

- Ah – disse como se só agora que ele perguntou ela lembrasse. Passou a língua nos lábios, procurando as palavras certas – bom, eu não tinha certeza de que você tinha visto o papel na lata, então... Eu trouxe pra você, só pra garantir – finalizou entregando um tira de folha de caderno com seu número e nome a ele.

- Na verdade, já anotei – ele respondeu tirando o celular do bolso, mas aceitando o papel mesmo assim.

Erica pareceu maravilhada em saber disso. Ela colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco leve cinza claro que usava e sorriu para os pés. Naquele momento, parecia uma adolescente normal – ou quase isso, adolescente quase nunca é normal – de dezessete anos para Stiles. Depois de ter adquirido o poderes que vinham junto com a lua cheia, Erica nunca deixava transparecer seu lado humano. Talvez gostasse do modo como os outros a olhavam quase com respeito por ser forte, linda e desenvolta; o tipo de olhar que nunca recebia antes quando era só Erica a garota epiléptica da escola.

Esta era a primeira vez que Stiles a via agir com tamanha humanidade.

Stiles ficou parado sem saber o que fazer enquanto Erica continuava a encarar os pés com um sorriso a dançar nos lábios fartos. O rapaz sempre achou que quando tivesse alguma companhia feminina no quarto saberia exatamente o que fazer – pelo menos achava que faria mais do que ficar encarando – mas ele não era exatamente um conhecedor das artes milenares do flerte. Ele suspirou. Era verdade que já tivera experiências com garotas – poucas – mas nenhuma tinha entrado no seu quarto. Ainda mais pela janela só para lhe entregar o número de celular.

- Acho que vou indo, então – ela disse quando ficou claro que continuar ali não seria mais promissor do que ir para casa dormir.

- Tudo bem, se cuida – respondeu quando ela já se dirigia para a janela – NÃO, não...

- Ah é, você disse que tem porta – respondeu corando levemente.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – ele franziu as sobrancelhas – Você não ta com fome? A gente pode lanchar de novo, quer dizer, de novo pra mim que acabei de comer, e depois... Sei lá, a gente pode jogar. Você joga vídeo game? Você gosta de vídeo game? Aliás, você _sabe_ jogar? – ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro olhando as mãos abertas enquanto falava.

- Wow, wow calma! – ela colocou as mãos nos ombros deles – O que foi?

Stiles olhou nos olhos castanhos escuros dela, grandes como dois pedaços de chocolate meio amargo.

- Não sei, só... Não vai embora, ok? – ele respondeu num murmúrio, quase sem fôlego.

- Ok.

Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo, ainda se encarando, depois como se uma sineta tivesse tocado em algum lugar eles se separaram. Stiles pigarreando com as mãos nos bolsos e Erica alisando a parte da frente do casaco, mas com uma calma muito superior a do rapaz. O resto da tarde, eles passaram ou comendo ou Stiles ensinando Erica a jogar um jogo de tiro qualquer ou comendo _e_ jogando, uma idéia que não agradava muito Stiles, com certeza o controle ficaria engordurado, mas ele estava sendo manuseado por uma garota e ele que não reclamaria nesta rara ocasião. Não é sempre que uma menina resolve aprender a jogar Batlefield por livre e espontânea vontade.

Já passava alguns minutos das sete e meia da tarde e o céu lá fora já estava quase todo escuro, exceto pela linha colorida de vermelho no horizonte, quando o barulho de um carro sendo desligado na entrada da garagem os fez parar de jogar e rir e olhar para a porta. Dez minutos depois a porta do quarto de Stiles estava aberta deixando ver um Sr. Stilinski parecendo muito cansado. Os dois adolescentes encararam o Xerife enquanto ele os encarava de volta por tempo suficiente para Erica se recuperar do pequeno susto – embora eles não estivessem fazendo nada de errado – e sorrir e o Sr. Stilinski atirar as mãos para cima antes de falar com a voz pesada da idade e cansaço.

- Oi Stiles, oi... – ele franziu a testa – acho que não a conheço?

- Sou Erica, colega do Stiles – ela respondeu simplesmente, do chão forrado de carpete onde os dois estavam sentados.

- Prazer. Vocês já jantaram? Erica vai jantar aqui, certo Stiles? Bom, de qualquer modo, será bem vinda – e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, embora tenha voltado dois segundos depois para abri-la e calçá-la com um peso de porta.

- Já sei por que você não cala a boca, tem a quem puxar, afinal. – ao que o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Então, vai jantar aqui? – perguntou ansiosamente e acrescentou depressa – Eu te levo pra casa depois.

- Ah, sendo assim, claro.

E continuaram jogando, rindo e conversando até o horário da janta. Seu pai teve que chamar por eles algumas vezes ao pé da escada até que descessem – estavam tentando passaram uma fase particularmente complicada. Quando desceram correndo pelas escadas, como duas crianças famintas, até a cozinha encontraram pizza e refrigerante. Os dois olharam para o Xerife com expressões de duvida idênticas

- Achei que gostariam mais de pizza de mussarela do que a massa sem gosto que eu faço – ele sorriu. O que não era verdade, Sr. Stilinski era um ótimo cozinheiro.

Então os três sentaram-se em silencio ao redor da mesa redonda na cozinha. Por um tempo tudo o que se ouvia era o bater de garfos nos pratos, Stiles não sentia necessidade de falar nada em muito tempo. O silencio não parecia estranho ou errado com Erica, poucas vezes Stiles experimentou essa paz que sentia, mesmo não falando nada durante dez minutos. Parecia que apenas a presença dela fazia com que quase todas as coisas desaparecessem da cabeça do rapaz e perdessem a importância. Todas, menos Lydia.

Lydia era uma coisa que permanecia na cabeça dele, ele querendo ou não. Não importava com quem estivesse ou o que fizesse, tão pouco importava no que pensasse, ela estava sempre lá. Certamente Stiles já tinha pensado em esquecê-la, já tinha feito de tudo para gostar de outra garota, já tinha ocupado a mente com mais coisas que um garoto normal faria e mesmo assim ela-estava-sempre-lá. Stiles tinha noção de que era patético estar sempre a disposição dela, fazendo quase todas as suas vontades só para ser pisado um momento depois, mas ele não conseguia evitar, era como se a cada nova coisa que ela lhe pedia surgisse uma nova esperança de que _dessa_ vez ela percebesse que também era apaixonada por ele. E a cada vez que ela pisava nele, em seus sentimentos, ele percebia que ela gostar dele não era uma opção.

- Nove horas – Erica disse olhando o relógio de parede na cozinha – Stiles, você me leva?

- Claro, já terminou? – ela respondeu com um aceno afirmativo da cabeça – Então vamos lá.

- Tchau Xerife e obrigada pela janta, tava ótima! – ela piscou e se levantou seguindo Stiles.

O Sr. Stilinski acenou com a cabeça e depois apoiou o queixo na mão enquanto Erica seguia Stiles pelo corredor até a porta da frente e o jardim mais além, ele a ajudou a entrar no jipe antes de entrar do outro lado e ligar o carro.

_Tentar_ ligar o carro, pelo menos.

Os dois se olharam, apreensivos, antes de Stiles tentar ligar o jipe mais algumas vezes sem sucesso. Quando o carro não pegou depois de mais três tentativas, Stiles se jogou contra o encosto de couro do banco com irritação e deu um suspiro frustrado, Erica achou melhor não falar nada enquanto ele não se acalmasse, na verdade, ela não conseguia lembrar a última vez que o viu bravo, talvez porque o rapaz raramente perdesse a paciência. Ela o observou a meia luz do poste. Mesmo sentado Stiles não era um garoto baixo e mesmo passando mais tempo no banco do que no campo jogando lacrosse não era, de jeito nenhum, franzino. Na concepção geral, Stiles tinha uma estatura normal, tudo isso em perfeita harmonia com seus cabelos escuros que espetavam em todas as direções e os olhos cor de canela que ficavam levemente avermelhados contra o sol.

Erica estava absorta contando as pintas espalhadas pelo rosto e pescoço do rapaz quando ele bateu no volante fazendo-a saltar de susto.

- Eu posso dormir aqui – ela disse quando achou que já era seguro falar e sorriu de um modo quase inocente.

Não era uma pergunta, Stiles notou. Ele lhe lançou um olhar duvidoso, mas não respondeu nada, em vez disso girou a chave na ignição, mas não pôs o jipe em movimento, virou de lado no banco, apoiou o braço no volante e a encarou.

- Ainda quer dormir aqui? – ele perguntou, sem esperar muito, tinha quase certeza que ela havia sugerido aquilo porque o carro não estava ligando.

Ela sorriu com o canto da boca depois olhou para a rua a frente do carro umedecendo os lábios enquanto olhava para ele novamente. No momento seguinte ela estava com a mão na nuca do rapaz, puxando seu rosto para os lábios dela de forma quase rude. Stiles ficou surpreso por um instante, mas não pensou duas vezes antes de envolvê-la em um abraço apertado mantendo a parte de cima de seus corpos unidos com o câmbio e freio de mão entre eles. Talvez o beijo tenha durado menos do que ele gostaria, mas isso não queria dizer que não tenha sido intenso. Os lábios de Erica eram quentes e cheios e apesar de ter começado agressivamente, o beijo ficou mais calmo à medida que as línguas se exploravam. Foi um beijo rápido e natural, como se eles já tivessem feito isso milhares de vezes.

Quando se separaram, Stiles a olhou e não viu nenhum traço de arrependimento ou constrangimento nas belas feições de Erica, ao contrário, ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso pervertido.

- Ainda quer que eu vá pra casa?

O primeiro impulso do rapaz foi dizer não, mas por algum motivo, ele conseguiu se conter antes – coisa rara para Stiles – e pensou na alternativa. Era bem verdade que a idéia de ter o corpo quente e esguio de Erica ao seu lado na cama era muito convidativa, mas além de ter que bolar uma história suficientemente boa na qual o xerife acreditasse o bastante para deixá-la dormir na sua casa, ainda havia o fato de Erica ser uma garota experiente. E garotas assim esperam coisas. Coisas que ele não sabia se estava pronto para oferecer a ela.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e suspirou cansado de tentar adivinhar o tempo inteiro o que garotas querem ou esperam dele. A maioria dos rapazes da sua idade se importava em transar com quase todas as coisas que caminham e usam saia, claro que ele também queria isso, mas também queria que fosse especial – e não faria mal se fosse com alguém tão linda quanto Erica – mas não ia jogá-la na cama e rasgar suas roupas só porque ela era absurdamente linda, embora esse pensamento lhe parecesse muito atraente. A bem da verdade, nem a conhecia direito, se fosse contar tinha duas interações com meia dúzia de palavras trocadas e uma tarde jogando vídeo game e conversando contra uma vida inteira de interações mal sucedidas com Lydia.

_"Aqui jaz Stiles Stilinski, o homem que não conseguia parar de pensar em Lydia Martin mesmo depois de beijar outra."_

Ele pôs o carro em movimento com toda a má vontade que conseguia por naquela ação e durante boa parte do trajeto não olhou para Erica, sabia que ela tinha um olhar decepcionado no rosto. A única vez que falou com ela durante o tempo dentro do carro foi para lhe pedir as direções até a casa dela e a resposta veio em um tom de voz carregado de desprezo – _"Perderíamos menos tempo se ela me dissesse o que quer de mim de uma vez"_.

Quando o garoto passou a mão levemente na sua bochecha, Erica entendeu que não aconteceria mais do que aquele beijo rápido entre eles e saber disso a deixou tão triste que até a assustou. Encostou-se ao banco do jipe com um olhar duro e fixo na estrada a frente, sabia que ele gostava de Lydia e que provavelmente a imagem da outra passou pela cabeça dele quando ela lhe fez a oferta que muitos garotos não teriam recusado. No entanto, Stiles não era como a maioria, ela sorriu de modo triste e virou a cabeça para o lado para que ele não a visse fazê-lo. Eles tinham passado a tarde toda juntos e ele não encostou nela nenhuma vez, para muitas garotas isso seria um inconfundível sinal de desinteresse. Não para Erica. Ela não ia desistir só por causa de uma tentativa frustrada.

Estava tão profundamente envolta nesses pensamentos que quase não escutou Stiles perguntando qualquer coisa sobre sua casa. Ela já não estava mais tão brava, mas não conseguiu evitar por mais irritação na voz do que o necessário, e depois voltou a ficar em silêncio até a hora que ele estacionou o carro.

Stiles quase deu a volta com o carro quando entrou na rua por achar que tinha virado na esquina errada. A diferença entre a vizinhança de Lydia e Erica era berrante talvez tanto quanto a diferença de personalidade das duas. O bairro de Erica tinha muros pixados, lâmpadas faltando em vários postes e portões enferrujados ao passo que no bairro onde morava Lydia a grama era bem cuidada e estava sempre aparada, a tinta nas paredes das casas estavam sempre intactas como se fossem pintadas todos os dias e as ruas eram iluminadas. Stiles olhou de relance para Erica, antes de conseguir se parar, a garota encarava as mãos no colo com algo no olhar que parecia vergonha.

Ele fez menção de abrir a porta do seu lado do carro, mas Erica o parou com o olhar e um aceno da cabeça, não era necessário ser nenhum lobisomem para perceber o quão desconfortável e tenso ele tinha ficado ao entrar na sua rua. Não queria ter mais motivos para ser ignorada.

- Não precisa. Tchau, até amanhã – ela falou antes de saltar do carro e bater a porta com força.

Stiles encostou testa ao volante e por que a culpa que sentia era muito grande começou a bater a cabeça contra o couro que o envolvia e depois de algum tempo assim ele pôs novamente o carro em movimento para voltar para casa. Sozinho.

**N/A:** esqueci de dizer que é pra ser mais ou menos na segunda temporada, então, spoiler free o/ Ah e reviews? Sim?


End file.
